Another Spartan Love Story
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: How I think A Spartan Love Story Part 2 should have gone.  TomXColt :


**Hey. So, I've been playing Surviving High School since season 1, and I have to say, Colt is hands down my favourite character. I thought last week's episode, A Spartan Love Story Part 2, was adorable, but there was one thing that I would have changed if I could have. So without further ado, my first Surviving High School fanfiction, AND my first completed slashfic, Another Spartan Love Story, starring Colt Warren and Tom Prince.**

* * *

><p>Colt Warren strolled into the Spartan Academy weight room. After a long day of school work, this was just what he needed to get his mind off things. The work at Spartan was brutal, but there was so much less drama here than at Centerscore. Colt glanced around the room as he tried to decide what to do first. Chad was standing by the water fountain, attempting to dry off the disgusting amount of sweat on his shirt with a towel. On the other side of the room, what's-his-name, Captain Emo, was replacing the batteries in his camera. Colt thought it a bit odd that a guy like him would be hanging around here, but he figured it wasn't his business what Captain Emo did. As Colt walked past an expensive-looking piece of exercise equipment, something on the other side of the room caught his eye. Mark Backbutter with his arm around a giggling girl. Colt thought there was something familiar about her brown and purple hair, and the way she laughed...but it couldn't be, could it? But just in case...<p>

Colt marched over to where Mark was sitting and stopped short when he realized his suspicions had been correct.

"Colt!" Denni exclaimed. Colt stared at her in disbelief. He had hoped going to an all-boys school would end all this girl drama, once and for all. And yet, here was Denni Fallon, of all people. The same Denni who had ruined his relationship with Sam, broken his heart when she choose Tweed over him and was now shamelessly flirting with Mark Backbutter.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," he said, staring at the two of them in disbelief. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I..." Denni began. "I can explain."

"Really?" Colt asked. "You can explain what you're doing at my school with that guy's arm around you waist?" He stared at Mark in disgust. "I mean, seriously, _that _guy? He sucks!"

"No, _you_ suck, Hades!" Mark retorted. Colt glared menacingly at him, but Mark didn't back down.

"Guys, please," Denni begged. "This is a misunderstanding..."

"Oh, I think I understand just fine," Mark cut her off. "This piece of trash here is some no-good ex of yours, and it just eats him up to see you flirting with a _real_ man."

"No-good ex?" Colt exclaimed, fuming. "Is that what you told him?"

"No!" Denni insisted. "I...I didn't tell him anything..."

"Oh, So I don't even warrant a mention, is that how it is?" Colt continued.

"No!" Denni looked at Mark with a bewildered expression on her face and then back up at Colt. "I just..."

"Look, I accepted that you wanted to date Tweed," Colt interrupted her. "I didn't get it because who wants to date Tweed, but I accepted it. Now I don't know if you're cheating on him, or if you two broke up or whatever, but for you to come to my new school just to hook up with some toolbag..."

"That is _not_ what happened!" Denni piped up. "Please, you've got to let me explain, I..."

"Relax, girl," Mark said, standing up and taking a step towards Colt. "I got this."

"Listen here, Shortpants," Colt said. He dropped his gym bag and it hit the floor with a thud. "You do _not_ want to go there with me."

"Guys, please..." Denni began. But neither boy was listening.

"Oh, I know exactly where I wanna go with you," Mark countered. "So now how about you do us all a favour and stop bothering my date to the dance, or things might get real ugly up in here. You follow? _Punk?_" Colt glared at him, not moving. Mark took a step forward and shoved Colt. He staggered backwards, catching himself before he fell into a groupof people, who were watching the whole thing. At the edge of the crowd, Captain Emo had his camera out and appeared to be filming.

"Oh, that _friggin'_ does it..." Colt thundered, rolling up his sleeves.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" Mark asked, looking amused. "What are you gonna do?" Colt started to lunge forward, but then paused. _Don't do it Colt_, he told himself. _It'll just make things worse_.

Colt let out a sharp his of air and then picked up his gym back and stepped away.

"What's wrong, little baby?" Mark asked. "Afraid to do the man dance?"

"Oh, I'm not afraid of you," Colt responded, inwardly rolling his eyes at Mark's immaturity. "I could take you in a heartbeat with one hand tied behind my back. But you know what? I'm _better_ than that. I'm better than you" As Mark tried to think of a clever comeback, Colt turned to face Denni. "And I'm better than _you_." He turned and started towards the door.

"Colt..." Denni called after him. Colt stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You seriously wanna come to my new school without calling me and start fooling around with guys here?" he said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Be my guest. Just do me a favour and stay out of my life. _Forever._" And with that, Colt turned and stormed out of the room.

"No," he heard Denni say as he headed for the doorway. "I...I didn't mean to..."

"You've got one crazy ex, you know that?" Mark said.

Outside, Colt stormed across the Spartan quad to his dorm room. How could Denni come here now? Just when things were starting to look up for him. For once in his life, the only things he had to worry about were school and The Immortals, and now she had to come here and ruin everything.

* * *

><p>Colt threw open the door to his dorm room and slammed it shut, stopping short at the sight in front of him. As if his day weren't bad enough already, Tom and Kim were laying on his bed, all over each other, looking like they were trying to suck each others' faces off. Why did everybody else have somebody except for him.<p>

"Whoa," Kim said, sitting up. "Hey. Ever heard of knocking?"

"Seriously," Tom exclaimed, doing up the buttons on his shirt, which Kim seemed to have undone. "Were you born in a barn?" Tom paused thoughtfully. "Actually, that would explain a lot."

Colt stormed across the room and kicked over a chair.

"Just back off, okay?" he snapped. "I didn't realize Kim would be here." He stared at the trash can sitting next to his desk and kicked it angrily, sending pieces of scrap paper and candy wrappers spilling onto the floor.

"Well, Kim isn't exactly the Cotillion type, so I thought I'd sneak her in for some alone-time," Tom explained.

"You make it sound _so_ romantic," Kim said, using a tissue to wipe lipstick off Tom's neck.

"Yea, well just give me a sec to grab some things and I'll be out of your hair," Colt said, dropping his gym bag and rummaging through his desk drawers.

"Wow, you are _seriously_ ticked off," Tom observed. _Nice job, Einstein, _Colt thought to himself. "What happened? Did you just find out about income tax?" Kim punched Tom in the arm.

"Not now, Tom," she scolded him. "He seems really upset." She got up and sat down at the foot of Colt's bed, patting the spot beside her. Colt sat down reluctantly. "What's wrong?"

"You are not going to believe who I ran into in the weight room..." he began.

"The strong and reliable father figure you've always longed for?" Tom guessed, grinning from ear to ear.

"No!" Colt shouted. Sometimes Tom could just be so...ugh! Being around him was torture sometimes, especially when he didn't know when to shut up. But he _was_ his best friend, one of his only friends now that...

"Denni," he told them.

"_Denni_?" Kim asked. "Like, Denni from Centerscore, Denni?"

"You know a lot of other Denni's?" Colt snapped.

"What was she doing here?" Kim asked, ignoring Colt's tone.

"Well, it _looked_ like she was about to start making out with Mark Backbutter," he told them.

"Seriously?" Tom piped up. "That guy? He sucks!"

"I know!" Colt agreed.

"Wait," Kim interjected. "Colt, you and Denni...you had kind of a romantic thing going, right?" Colt paused, debating whether he should tell the truth or not.

"Yea," he said finally. "We did...I'm not saying we were 'Couple of the Year'...in fact, we may not have even been a couple...but after what I went through in San Francisco, I even thought, you know...that we were going to be together."

"Colt..." Kim began, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But then she was dating this guy, Tweed, and now...I just don't get it. I thought I knew the kind of girl she was...but I never thought she'd straight do something like this. I don't even want to see her anymore. I just want her out of my life. Why does she have to come to my school and flirt with Mark Backbutter of all people?"

"Maybe she's trying to hurt you," Tom piped up.

"_Tom!" _Kim exclaimed, giving him a dirty look.

"No, I mean it," he continued. "If I were a girl..."

"What do you mean _if_ you were a girl?" Colt interjected.

"Shut up and let me finish, will you?" Tom responded. "If I were a girl, and I wanted to hurt some guy, I'd make sure he walked in on me making out with some one. So Denni was obviously only trying to make you jealous by making out with Mark. Nobody likes walking in on two people making out, remember when you walked in on me and Kim? So if you have any feelings for them at all and mix that in with the unpleasantness of seeing two people eat each others' faces, you're bound to feel jealous."

"I'm not sure I understood any of that," Colt said, scratching his head. "But it sounded like you said you were making out with Kim to make me jealous."

"What?" He exclaimed. "Oh, man, I need to learn to speak like a normal person. I didn't mean _me_ smarty-pants. I was talking about _Denni_. _She_ was trying to make you jealous by being all over Mark." Colt thought about this for a moment.

"You know what? I think you're right," he exclaimed. "Denni was flirting with me to make me jealous. That's the only explanation that makes sense."

"Only one thing to do, right?" Tom said with a devilish grin. "Make her jealous back."

"Serioualy, Tom!" Kim exclaimed. "Stop giving advice!"

"Fancypants is right," Colt said, standing up. He began to pace the room as he thought. "If Denni's messing with my head, well, two can play that game! Except...with _her _head. If she's gonna show up at the Craptillion with Mark...Then I'm gonna show up with my own hot date!"

"One little problem," Kim piped up. "The Cotillion is only a few hours away. And Colt, didn't you say all the Monarch Prep girls already had dates?"

"I'm sure I could convince one of them to ditch their date for me," Colt said, glancing down at his watch. "But I'll have to hurry. Tom, The Den of The Immortals has an underground tunnel leading to Monarch Prep, doesn't it?"

"Wait, what?" Kim exclaimed. "Since when? Why?" She glared at Tom. "Have you used it?"

"Seriously, Colt," Tom scowled. "Is there any part of _secret_ society that you get?"

"Now then," Colt said, giving Tom an apologetic smile. "I'll leave you two to your fighting or making out or whatever. I've gotta go find a date."

* * *

><p>A short while later, Colt emerged from a sewer hatch on the grounds of Monarch Prep. <em>Gotta move fast,<em> he thought to himself. _If that crazy principal sees me, I'm done for. _He looked around. To his left, Penelope was sitting under a tree, reading. To his right, he was Paige texting on her cell phone. Thinking fast, he decided to go for Paige. He walked over to where she was sitting and smiled down at her.

"Hey there, beautiful," he greeted her. Paige glanced up and smiled.

"Well, well," she began. "If it isn't my favourite local badboy heartthrob. What're you doing her, Colt?"

"As a matter of fact," Colt began, sitting down on the grass next to her. "I'm looking for you. How do you feel about being my date to the Cotillion?"

"Ooh, a tempting offer," Paige began. "But I already have a date."

"Yeah?" Colt said, trying to remain nonchalant. Inside, he was beginning to panic. If Paige turned him down, he was out of options. "Who's that?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she answered. "But his name started with a 'Ch' and ends in and 'ad'."

"Chad?" Colt exclaimed. "Please, I'm _way_ hotter than that guy."

"It's hard to argue with that," Paige agreed, putting her phone away in her purse. "But unfortunately for you, the Cotillion is about much more than hotness. I need a date who represents the promise of high-society. And that means a date who comes from a proper background and boasts sterling social connections. Needless to say, Chad has you beat." Paige stood up and started to walk away, but Colt wasn't about to give up yet.

"You know, Paige, I might buy that from these other stuck-up goodie-two-shoes around here," he began. "But you? You want more out of your life than some boring humpty-dumpty rich guy. I can see it in your eyes. There's a fire burning there! Just picture your future with a guy like Chad, 'd have all the money in the world, sure, but you'd be bored out of your mind. You'd lie by your dollar-sign-shaped pool all day and think about all the opportunities that could've been, wishing desperately for something to plug the aching hole in your heart."

"Wow," Paige said, sounding surprised. "That was...incredibly poetic."

"So, will you go with me?" Colt asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," Paige answered. "But I can't. Chad's an old family friend and if I bail out on him now, my parents will never forgive me. Besides, it's only for one night. It's not like we're getting engaged or anything. There'll be plenty of other parties for us to go to together. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll even sneak away from Chad so we can have some alone time together."

"Don't bother," Colt said, standing up and storming back towards the sewer hatch.

"Colt!" Paige called after him. But Colt didn't stop. His plan A had failed and, as much as he hated to, he would have to use plan B. There was only one other person who didn't have a date to the Cotillion. Now the only problem was convincing them to be his.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not."<p>

"Please, Tom," Colt begged. "Even Paige wouldn't ditch her date for me. And I'm pretty sure she dedicated a shrine to me in her bedroom."

"I don't care, Colt," Tom said. "I'm not going to be your date to the Cotillion. Seriously, how do you even come up with this stuff?"

"But you're the only person left who doesn't have a date," Colt whined.

"There's a reason for that you know," Tom reminded him. "Even if I wanted to be your date, which I absolutely _do not_, Kim would never let me."

"What would I never let you do?" Kim asked, walking into the room. She held up two garment bags. "I picked up your tuxes like you asked, by the way." She set them down on the bed and looked at Colt and Tom. "Now what's this all about?"

"Kim," Colt exclaimed, pushing Tom out of the way before he could get to her first. "May I please, please, please borrow your boyfriend for just one night."

"What?" Kim asked. "I don't..."

"He wants me to be his date for the Cotillion," Tom explained.

"He's the only person left who doesn't have a date," Colt told her, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Because I have a girlfriend, who I'd never, ever, cheat on," Tom looked pleadingly at Kim. "Please tell him that I'm going stag."

"Actually," Kim said, stifling a laugh. "I think it's a great idea." She open the door and stepped outside. "Have fun, you two." She closed the door and Tom and Colt could here her burst into a fit of giggles. Colt grinned at Tom and he scowled.

"Fine," he agreed. "But I am _not_ getting you a corsage."

A little while later, Cold and Tom stood in their room, while Kim helped them with their bow ties.

"I feel like a friggin' penguin," Colt said, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"You look great," Kim insisted. She turned to Tom and kissed him. "You both do."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tom asked Colt. "If Denni still has feelings for you, it might just make things worse."

"You're just saying that so you won't have to go to the Cotillion with me," Colt said. "And besides, Denni made her feelings pretty clear when she cozied up to Mark. Now let's just get this over with so I can move on with my life." Tom and Colt started towards the door.

"Wait," Kim called after them. They turned around and she snapped a picture. "You guys have fun." They turned back towards the door, but Kim held Tom back. "But not _too _much fun, okay? Cheat on me, and you're a dead man."

"Duly noted," Tom replied. He gave Kim a quick kiss goodbye and he and Colt headed down to the dance.

"Remember," Tom said as they walked across the quad. "We're supposed to meet with The Immortals tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Colt told him. "Sneak out to the quad for some top-secret activity. You'd think the point of being in a secret society is that you get to be _in_ on the secrets."

"Ours is not to question why, Colt,"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Colt and Tom strolled into the deluxe ballroom at the edge of Spartan. It was packed with dancing couples. Over by the buffet table, Paige and Chad were sampling appetizers and Denni and Mark were twirling around on the dance floor.<p>

"Come on," Colt said, grabbing Tom's arm.

"What?" Tom asked.

"We're dancing."

"Are you kidding me?" Tom exclaimed. A few nearby couples stopped dancing and stared. "I agreed to come to the Craptillion with you, but I never said I'd dance. You're taking this whole thing way too far."

"Hey, Craptillion's my word," Colt retorted. "And part of being my date is dancing with me, so come on."

"But what if The Immortals see u—ahh!" Colt took Tom by the hand and jerked him into the crowd of people.

"Just follow my lead," Colt hissed between clenched teeth. The two of them waltzed across the dance floor, making their way towards Denni and Mark. They were nearly there, when Colt stopped in his tracks.

"This is insane," he said.

"You think?" Tom retorted.

"Maybe I should just talk to Denni and try to work things ou—ow!" Someone bumped into Colt, sending him flying forward. He turned around to face...

"Denni!"

"Colt!" Denni exclaimed. "And...Tom Prince? Wait, I'm confused. Is he your..." Denni trailed off.

"My date?" Colt asked.

"Of course he's his date," Mark sniggered. "Why else would he ever let a girl like you go? Clearly he doesn't play for our team." He stepped away from Denni, getting right up in Colt's face. "Ain't that right, _faggot_?"

"You son-of-a," Colt's nostrils flared and his fist clenched. But as much as he wanted to punch Mark, he held back. "Come on, Backbutter, you think I don't see what you're up to? There's nothing that would make you happier than to see me get thrown out of here for making a scene. Sorry, hombre. Not gonna happen."

"Whatever, man," Mark said, walking back over to Denni. "You're just too much of a Pansy to throw down."

"Wow. You're a walking, talking cliche aren't you?" Colt retorted. "Look, Denni, if this is seriously the kind of guy you want to be with, be my guest. I've moved on." Colt stormed off the dance floor, leaving Tom with Denni and Mark.

"Are you guys really on a date?" Denni asked, staring at Tom in disbelief. Tom looked around frantically.

"Did I just hear my name?" he asked. "Better go check." Before Denni could respond, Tom had vanished.

On the other side of the ballroom, Colt was making his way towards the buffet table.

"Hors d'oeuvre?" Nick said, smiling politely.

"What?" Colt asked, looking alarmed. "Naw, man, I'm not...just because me and Tom...I don't..." Nick held up a plate of bacon-wrapped filet mignon.

"It means 'appetizer'," He explained. Colt's expression relaxed.

"Oh" he said. "Then yes." He picked up a handful of appetizers and shoved them into his mouth. "Oh, man, these are really good."

"So," Nick said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Looks like you had a bit of trouble out on the dance floor."

"You mean that thing with Mark and Denni and..." Colt trailed off. "Yeah, that sucked."

"Well, um, wanna talk to me about it?" Nick offered.

"I guess," Colt answered. "It's just...this girl, Denni...we kind of had this weird chemistry going for a while...but first I was dating someone...then she was dating someone...then...then it got all weird. Now I feel like I don't even know her anymore. The only person I can trust is my roommate, Tom, and it sucks."

"That the guy you were dancing with earlier?" Nick asked.

"Yea," Colt answered, looking down at the floor sheepishly. "Long story."

"Well," Nick began. "I don't know all the details of your problem..."

"Why would you?" Colt interjected.

"...But I have to say, isn't it possible that you're not totally understanding the situation? I mean, this girl... maybe she has a really good reason for the way she's acting... A reason you can't understand now... But will... In time..."

"I guess," Colt said, sounding unsure. "I just don't know if she's worth all the drama anymore."

"She's worth any amount of drama," Nick replied. Colt gave him a weird look. "Or...so I'd imagine."

"You're a pretty weird dude, Captain Emo," Colt said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Capt—what?" Nick asked. Suddenly Colt's phone beeped. He looked down and read the text. _Immortals. It's time. Meet out in the quad ASAP._

"Guess it's go time," he said, scooping up the last appetizer and putting it in his pocket. He began to push his way through the crowd, trying to get to the door. He didn't notice Nick signalling across the room to Denni as he left.

* * *

><p>When Colt finally made it to the quad, the others were already there.<p>

"There you are," Chad said when he saw Colt. "I figured you wouldn't show."

"Luckily for us, you're wrong about everything," Colt answered. "Now what's this big thing we're doing. Tell me it involved punching someone."

"I oughta punch you for trying to steal my date," Chad replied. _Damn, _Colt thought. He had hoped Paige wouldn't bring that up. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble with The Immortals, especially after everything that he'd gone through with Denni today

"Now, now," Percy said. "What we're doing here doesn't involve violence." Colt cursed under his breath. "But it is very much against the rules." Well, that sounded promising.

"Go on..." Colt urged him. Percy smiled.

"Follow me"

Percy led The Immortals towards the administration building. As they walked, Tom sidled up to Colt.

"Hey," he whispered. "Sorry things didn't go as well as you hoped."

"It's fine," Colt whispered back. "I just hope Denni will get the message and stay out of my life from now on."

"Is that really what you want?"

Before Colt could answer, Percy began to speak.

"Ahem. Every year, at the end of the Cotillion, The Immortals throw a fireworks show for the girls at Monarch Prep."

"Girls _love_ fireworks," Preston piped up. _Do they? _Colt thought. _I wouldn't know. I have no idea what girls like. Once upon a time, I thought I did. But now...ugh! I just don't understand them. Now boys... boys are easy to understand. Take Tom for example..._

"Hades," Percy said, interrupting Colt's train of thought. He gave Colt a stern look and he mumbled an apology. "As I was saying, unfortunately, this year, our oh-so-helpful administration decided that they didn't want the liability...so they confiscated all of our fireworks."

"Man," Colt muttered under his breath. "This town is crazy obsessed with fireworks."

"Of course, we Immortals are never deterred by such boorish tactics..." Percy continued. He walked over to the door of the Headmaster's office and threw it open. The guys stepped inside and gathered around the Headmaster's desk.

"...which is why we're going to steal them back. You in?" For a moment, Colt remembered his decision to be a better man. Then he remembered Denni and all the drama she'd put him through this year.

"Point me to 'em," he replied. Percy grinned and walked across the room to a huge metal floor-safe.

"They're all in here," he explained. "The safe where Headmaster Moriarty keeps all confiscated contraband." Tom examined the safe and cocked his head to the side.

"Why would the Headmaster keep contraband in a safe branded 'California Department of Education'? The Immortals exchanged nervous glances and Colt narrowed his eyes at them.

"Because..." Carson began. "The Department of Education...collects it?"

"Exactly," Percy agreed. "That's what happened. Now let's get this open already."

"Let me guess," Colt said, bending down next to the safe. "None of you rich boys know the first thing about cracking a safe, do you?"

"I know about competitively shopping for one," Carson piped up. Colt rolled his eyes and pressed his ear against the safe, turning the dial slowly.

"Almost there," he said, listening carefully. "One click...another click...and..."Colt press the dial and the safe swung open.

"Clickety-clack," he said, triumphantly. "Who's the man? I'm the man!"

"Well done, Hades," Percy grinned.

"Well, I have to admit, you're got for at least one thing," Chad said, looking impressed.

"Which puts me two up on you," Colt gloated. "Now come on, let's get this goofshow on the road." Tom peered into the safe and frowned.

"Uh, guys," he began. "I had to be the bearer of bad news...but there aren't any fireworks in there. In fact, those appear to be..." Percy reached into the safe and pulled out a stack of paper booklets. Tom's expression suddenly turned from disappointment to horror.

"...the entire school's SET tests," Percy finished.

"Oh no," Tom gasped, taking a step backwards.

"Oh yes," Carson said, taking a test off the top of Percy's stack and leafing through it.

"Hold on," Colt said, looking around at The Immortals. "I don't get it. What's going on here? Are we _not _setting off fireworks?"

"Hmph," Percy sneered. "Of course you wouldn't understand. Thomas, would you care to explain what you've deduced to your simpleton friend?"

"Colt, there were never any fireworks," Tom explained. "This whole thing has been a setup. They just wanted the tests!"

"For what?" Colt asked, still not understanding.

"So we can alter them, you idiot," Percy replied. "With a little creative doctoring, why, everyone in this school will pass their SETs with flying colours. And Spartan Academy will preserve it's sterling academic reputation!"

"You do this every year?" Tom gasped.

"Of course," Percy answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "How do you think Ares here got a perfect verbal score?"

"Yeah, I'm basically illiterate," Chad confessed.

"This doesn't make any sense," Colt said, trying to put the pieces together in his brain. This was all too much for one night. "I mean, the school's got to know something's up." The rest of The Immortals laughed.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Carson scoffed. "The administration is in on it! This way, Spartan gets all the fancy endowments for top-performing schools."

"Did you really think the administration would let an organization like The Immortals thrive without a price?" Percy asked, chuckling at their stupidity. "We doctor the tests for them and they give us all the luxuries we want! Of course, this year, the Department of Education got suspicious and made the school store the tests in their personal safe...which is precisely where Colt came into the picture."

"I see how it is," Colt seethed. "You saw the poor kid with the criminal background and figured, well, he's _gotta _know how to crack a safe!"

"Was I mistaken?" Percy grinned.

"Look," Tom piped up. "I appreciate helping the school, but I can't get behind this. It completely violates the spirit of free competition!"

"Oh, spare me the pious act," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Didn't you bribe your way out of the entirety of eighth grade?"

"I was a different guy back then," Tom insisted. "I'm not that kind of person anymore...and neither is Colt!"

"Why don't you let your blue-collar friend speak for himself," Percy suggested. "What do you say Colt? Are you with Tom... Or with us?"

"I'm..." Colt began. He looked from The Immortals to Tom and back to The Immortals. The Immortals. If he stood behind them, he could have all the luxuries he wanted. He would pass his SETs with flying colours, get into a top university...he could turn his life around. He could make something of himself...not be a failure, for once in his life. And then there was Tom. Tom has been there for him ever since they've become friends. He was his best friend. Even though they hadn't been close for very long, Colt could hardly remember what life had been like without him. He could be obnoxious sometimes, but he meant more to Colt than anybody else in the world—more than Sam, more than Denni, and certainly more than The Immortals.

"I'm with Tom," Colt answered confidently.

"Seriously?" Percy fumed. "Are you telling me you've never cheated on a test?"

"Well..." Colt said, thinking back to all the times he'd copied off someone else's paper or written the answers on his arm. "Not recently."

"You cheated off my math test last week," Preston reminded him.

"Okay, sure," Colt admitted. "I copied an answer or two, but, you know, there's cheating, and then there's _cheating._"

"Heh," Carson chuckled. "You sound just like my step-mom."

"Gross," Colt commented, scunching up his face in disgust.

"Spare me the ethical ramblings, Colt," Percy said. "The only difference here is scale, which your puny mind obviously can't comprehend."

"You really think there's nothing wrong with what you're doing?" Tom asked.

"There is no right or wrong," Percy shouted. "Morality is a false construct of the weak, created to impose restrictions on the strong!"

"Wow," Tom said, staring at Percy. "That got existential."

"Seriously," Carson agreed with a smile.

"Look, I don't care how bleak your world-view is," Colt commented. "We are _not_ gonna let you do this. It's just plain wrong."

"And this coming from the boy who spent five months in a juvenile correction centre?" Percy countered.

"First off, stay out of my records, jerk," Colt ordered. "And second, yeah, maybe I used to be the kind of guy who'd do a think like this, but I'm a different man now. A _better _man. Maybe I don't always follow the law, but I try to do the right thing. And helping a bunch of snobby rich boys get away with something like this, well, that's as wrong as it gets."

"Oh my! What a rousing speech!" Percy exclaimed sarcastically. "I'm so impressed, I practically fell asleep!"

"Listen here, Shaggy Bottoms," Colt barked. "I am _not _letting you do this."

"Oh really?" Percy asked. "And how exactly do you plan to..." Suddenly, Percy was cut off by a clattering sound from behind him. Everyone spun around to see Nick and Denni hidden behind the doorway, Nick with his video camera pointed straight at Percy.

"What the..." Carson began.

"_Denni_?" Colt exclaimed in surprise.

"Surprise office inspection?" Denni said feebly.

"Grab them!" Percy ordered. Nick and Denni turned to run, but Carson and Chad were too fast. Before they could escape, the two guys had grabbed them and dragged them into the room.

"Oof!" Denni said, struggling to get out of Carson's grip to no avail

"Don't touch her!" Colt implored. He lunged forward, but Percy elbowed him in the gut, and he tumbled to the ground. "Oof!" Tom knelt down to help him, but Percy kicked him in the shoulder sending him sprawling as well. The other Immortals tossed Nick and Denni forward and they spilled onto the ground in front of Colt and Tom.

"Denni, Tom, are you okay?" Colt asked, helping the others up.

"Don't even think about fighting," Percy told them. "You'll never take the five of us!" Colt looked up at the five boys in front of him and then at Tom, Nick and Denni. He could take Chad no problem, and Nick could probably take Preston. Carson and Tom would be pretty evenly matched...but with Percy on The Immortals' side, they didn't have a chance.

"He's right," Tom conceded. With a wicked grin on his face, Percy knelt down and snatched the video camera out of Nick's hand.

"Ah, Nicholas Brown," he said, turning the camera over in his hands. "Our school's intrepid reporter. Tell me, did you get that whole thing on video?"

"Just about," Nick scowled.

"Then you came so, _so_ close to finally cracking your case," Percy jeered. In one swift movement, he brought the camera down onto the desk, smashing it into a dozen pieces. "And now, your cell phones please?" Nobody moved. Percy sighed. "Please don't try resisting. We _will_ just take them with force." Reluctantly, Colt, Tom, Nick, and Denni took out their cell phones and handed them to Chad who had walked forward to collect them.

"You won't get away with this," Denni asserted. Percy laughed.

"Of course we will," he said. "You don't have any proof. And who would possibly take your word against ours?" He grabbed the remaining tests from the safe. "Now then, we've got a long night of test-doctoring ahead of us. You four just stay here and take it easy, would you?" He and the other Immortals began to back away. As they stepped out the door, Percy turned to Chad. "Block the door with something heavy, would you?" Chad grinned.

"My pleasure." The door slammed shut and there was the sound of something heavy being pressed against it, and then the sound of laughter and footsteps departing. Colt ran over to the door and pushed. It opened an inch and then hit a bookshelf.

"Grr," Cold growled. "Come _on_!" He slammed into it a few more times, but it didn't budge. He was about to slam his whole body into it when a hand touches his shoulder.

"Don't bother, Colt," Tom says. "They've got us trapped." Colt sighs in defeat and turns to face Nick and Denni.

"I...I don't understand," he said. "What's going on? Why were you and Captain Emo taping us?"

"We knew The Immortals were up to something," Denni explained. "And when we realized what, we knew we had to get proof."

"Okay, I get that," Colt said, still unsure as to what was going on. "But why were you at Spartan in the first place?"

"Because I was worried about you, Colt," Denni admitted. "I knew you'd gotten mixed up in something bad at Spartan, and I needed to make sure you were okay."

"I can take care of myself," Colt murmured.

"Yea," Denni scoffed, gesturing to their surroundings. "How's that working out for you?"

"If you hadn't shown up..." Colt started.

"If I hadn't shown up we never would have gotten that video," Denni reminded him.

"Because that did you much good!"

Denni let out a long, slow breath of air and then started again.

"Look, I know you told me you didn't want to see me again in that email, but I just had to ignore it and..."

"Wait, slow down, Princess," Colt said.

"Princess?" Nick whispered to Tom. Tom shrugged.

"He has nicknames like that for everyone."

"That would explain 'Captain Emo',"

"_What_ email?" Colt continued.

"The...the one I sent you yesterday," Denni answered. "The one where you said you wanted me to stay out of your life?"

"Denni, I never sent you an email," Colt said.

"Someone must have hacked into your account," Denni deduced. Colt groaned.

"Percy. It had to be. Just another reason to pound his stupid face in." He paused. "But...wait a minute...you actually think I would say something like that?"

"Well..." Denni began. "You have been kind of distant lately."

"Unbelievable," Colt said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You _really_ think that little of me. Look, Princess, I may not be a goodie-two-shoes like Tweed, but that doesn't mean I'm a total jerk."

"Well, you were kind of a jerk to me earlier," she reminded him. "I was only trying to help and..."

"I would never have said any of those things if you hadn't been flirting with Mark Backbutter," Colt raged.

"I was only doing that to get into the Cotillion," Denni explained. "You _really _think I would go for a guy like that?"

"I don't know what kind of guy you would go for, Princess," Colt answered. "You did date Tweed..."

"But that guy?" Denni exclaimed. "He sucks!"

"Then why were you rubbing the fact that you were with him in my face at the Craptillion?" Colt asked.

"Why were _you _there with Tom?" Denni countered. A silence fell over the room. "Sometimes I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"Maybe you never did," Colt replied. "Who were we trying to kid? Sam, Tweed, San Francisco, maybe everything that I _thought _was standing in the way of fate, was really trying to show us we aren't meant to be together."

"I..." Denni began, choking back a sob. "I think maybe you're right." She tried to blink away her tears before Colt saw, but it was too late.

"Aw, Princess," he said, sidling up to her. "Don't cry." He patted her back awkwardly and Denni blew her nose into a tissue.

"No, it's okay," she insisted, forcing a smile. "It just wasn't meant to be. Friends?" Colt smiled.

"I'd like that." The two of them hugged while Tom and Nick looked on awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tom began, clearing his throat. "But we're still trapped in this stupid office, and we _still_ don't have proof of what The Immortals are up to!"

"Well," Nick said, stepping forward. "_Half_ of that sentence is true. We might be trapped, but we've got proof."

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked. "Percy smashed your camera." Nick grinned and held up his hand. Cradled in his palm was a little electronic card.

"Yeah, but he didn't smash the DigiVid card with the video on it," he said triumphantly.

"You palmed it?" Denni exclaimed gleefully.

"Dude!" Colt shouted. "Props!"

"Well," Tom said. "That _is _a great turn of events...but I still don't see how we're going to get out of here."

"Actually," Denni glanced over at Colt. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Colt racked his brain.

"Huh?" he asked when nothing came to mind. Denni rolled her eyes.

"Don't you remember? Last time...?"

"Oh!" Colt exclaimed, suddenly understanding. "I get it. We should go out through the floor."

"Exactly," Denni said, smiling. She and Colt knelt down and forcibly pried open a floor tile. Underneath, was a maintenance tunnel full of dirty pipes and electrical cables. "See? Just like Centerscore High."

"How'd you know to do that?" Nick asked, staring at Denni in awe.

"Let's just say this isn't our first time trapped like this," Colt answered with a wink.

"It's a long story," Denni explained. "Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tom asked, tapping his watch impatiently. "Let's go."

A few minutes later, Colt, Tom, Denni, and Mark emmerged from a hole in the middle of the Spartan hallway.

"Ugh," Tom exclaimed, dusting the dirt off his tux. "That was possibly the worst experience of my life. There were spiders as big as my head!"

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river, rich-boy," Colt said, as he tried to determine where the closest exit was. Denni stifled a laugh and Tom scowled at her.

"So what's the game plan now?" Colt asked, gesturing for the others to follow him down the hall. "What do we do with the video?"

"For all we know, the entire Spartan faculty is in on this," Nick said thoughtfully. "So we're going to have to take this one level higher. Honestly? I think we're going to have to take this DigiVid card straight to the Mayor."

"DigiVid card, eh?" Everyone froze in their tracks. Colt turned around slowly to see The Immortals standing behind them.

"You...you guys were coming back to make sure we were locked in, weren't you?" Tom asked.

"Yup," Carson answered.

"And you just heard everything we said, didn't you?" he continued.

"Yup."

"Well," Colt began. "Isn't that funny." He turned to the others. "_Run!_"

Colt, Tom, Denni, and Nick took off in a sprint down the hallway. The Immortals raced after them.

"Don't let them get away," Percy shouted. "They'll ruin everything!"

"Run around," Chad instructed. "Cut them off!"

As they rounded a corner, Nick abruptly swung left and threw open a classroom door. "In here," he whispered. Colt, Tom, and Denni followed him into the classroom and flipped on the light, only to find they weren't alone. Two people were sitting on the teacher's desk, making out with each other.

"OMG!" Paige exclaimed, shielding her eyes from the bright light. "What's going on in here? This is an invasion of privacy!"

"Hey guys," Lee greeted them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, good for you, Paige," Colt said. "Lee's pretty cool."

"Not now," Tom hissed. "Nick, Denni, the door." Nick and Denni threw themselves against the door, blocking it with their bodies, and not a moment too soon. The Immortals slammed into if from the other side, shaking it in it's frame.

"We can't hold them much longer," Denni exclaims, straining under the weight of the five boys on the other side. With his free hand, Nick tosses the DigiVid card to Colt.

"Colt! Tom!" he shouted. "Go out the window! Get this to the mayor!" Another impact hit the door and Denni and Nick struggle to hold them off. "Hurry!" Colt and Tom glanced at each other and the two raced for the windows. They scramled out and open one, just before The Immortals give one final shove, breaking the door off it's hinges and sending Nick and Denni flying. Tom and Colt take off, running across the quad at lightning speed

"How long do you think we have?" Tom asked as he ran.

"Not long enough," Colt replied, quickening his face. "Run like the wind, Fancypants."

"You have got to stop calling me that," Tom said, scowling at Colt. The two of them rounded the corner to the garage, and Colt hopped on his bike, tossing his spare helmet to Tom.

"Oh, no," Tom said, eyeing the bike nervously. "I am not comfortable with this." Colt groaned.

"Just get on!" Tom obeyed and got onto the bike behind Colt.

"You know," Colt said, grinning at Tom. "If you don't want to fall off, you're going to have to hold on." Tom begrudgingly wrapped his arms around Colt's waist. Colt revved the engine and the bike took off with a deafening roar. It raced out of the garage and onto the streets of Centerscore.

"Hold on tight, rich-boy," Colt said as they turned onto an empty street. "Town hall is about ten minutes away and I'm gonna make it in seven."

"Uh, Colt," Tom said, looking over his shoulder. "You may want to make it five!" Colt glanced backward and saw what Tom had been looking at; Chad, behind the wheel of a bright red convertible, was gaining on them.

"This night just keeps getting better and better," Colt commented. Behind the wheel of his car, Chad scowled at them and floored it. The car raced towards the bike.

"What are we going to do?" Tom asked in a panicked, high-pitched voice.

"We need to lose them," Colt responded. He looked around and, thinking fast, swerved his bike off the road and into the woods. Tom tightened his hold on Colt as the bike blasted down the bumpy dirt path. Trees flew by at breakneck speed.

"Are...you...sure...about...this?" Tom asked uncertainly, as they ducked under a low-hanging branch.

"Sure as I...can be..." Colt answered confidently. He glanced over his shoulder to see Chad following right behind them. His car scraped against trees and rocks, but didn't slow down."

"He's like a bug that just won't die," Colt muttered to himself.

"Colt!" Tom screamed. "Look out!" Colt looked up, just in time to see a fallen log directly in the bike's path. Colt swerved at the last second, weaving around the log. Behind them, there was a loud metal crunch, as Chad drove right into the log. Colt revved the engine and they drove back into the woods.

"Get back here at once," Chad shouted after them, his voice fading into the night.

"That..." Tom commented. "Was awesome."

Tom and Colt cleared the tree line and came to a gentle stop alongside the shore of Lake Centerscore. A small narrow, path ahead of them ran along the coast, leading up to downtown Centerscore.

"Not to jinx it," Colt said. "But I think we're home free."

Suddenly, a hot, white light blasted them from above. Colt and Tom looked up to see a helicopter in the night sky above them.

"No," Tom groaned. The helicopter descended, it's whirling rotors blowing gusts of wind along the waterfront. It hovered directly over the path, ten feet above the ground, blocking their way.

"Percy?" Tom exclaimed, squinting up at the helicopter.

"Nice try, street rat," Percy called from behind the controls. "But your merry little chase ends here."

Percy jerked the helicopter down, shooting a hard blast of air in Colt and Tom's direction. The motorcycle wobbled, but Colt kept it steady.

"That guy is nuts," Tom observed. "Why did you ever convince me to join The Immortals in the first place?"

"_I _convinced _you_?" Colt repeated, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Enough with the tomfoolery," Percy shouted down at them. "Hades, just toss the DigiVid card into the lake, and we can all be on our way."

For a moment, the whole world seemed to go still. Tom leaned in close to Colt's ear and whispered, "What are we doing to do?" Colt took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the handlebars.

"You trust me?" he asked.

"Of course," Tom answered, clutching his arms around Colt's waist. "But what are you going to..." Ignoring Tom's question, Colt revved the engine and the bike took off with a blast.

"No!" Percy shouted. Colt and Tom streaked towards the helicopter. "Stop! What are you doing?" Behind the controls, Percy's mouth went wide with horror. "You lunatic! You'll take us both out!"

Colt narrowed his eyes and went even faster. Percy panicked and flailed. At the very last second, Colt jerks the bike down into a powerslide. Tom screamed as the bike slid underneath the helicopter at an almost horizontal angle, shooting up a fine mist of dirt. They pulled themselves up on the other side and Tom breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes!" Colt exclaimed, high-fiving Tom.

"No!" Percy shouted, kicking the inside of his helicopter in anger. Colt floored it and the bike raced off down the path.

"Go, Colt. Go!" Tom shouted.

"No!" Percy screamed again. He jerked his helicopter around, trying to follow them, but the rear rotors got caught in a nearby tree. "Uh oh."

The helicopter spun wildly out of control, before jerking down towards the ground. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Percy hurled himself out of the cockpit and into the lake. The helicopter crashed nose-first into the path and went up in a massive explosion.

"We did it!" Tom shouted excitedly. "We _did_ it!" Colt looked back at him and grinned...and that's when a stray piece of debris hit the bike's rear tire.

"Oh crap," Colt muttered. The bike jerked and spun out of control. Colt tried to stabilize it, but it skidded out, sending he and Tom flying.

Colt's head hit the ground and for a moment, everything went dark and still. When he opened his eyes, his bike was sitting on it's side, tired still spinning. Behind him, the ruin of the helicopter popped and crackled. And a few feet away, Tom was lying on the ground, his eyes shut, not moving. Seeing him lying there like that, a horrible thought crossed his mind. If Tom was dead...

"Oh no," he said, forcing himself up. His whole body ached, but he hardly noticed. He was too worried about Tom to care about himself. "No, no, _no!_" Colt crawled frantically towards Tom. Colt didn't want to think about what life would be like without Tom. It would be like losing a part of him. In that moment, Colt realized that he didn't want to live in a world where Tom wasn't there. He wondered why it had taken him so long for him to see it. He didn't need Sam or Denni or any other girl. All he needed was Tom.

"Please," Colt begged, taking Tom in his arms. His eyes filled with tears. "Tom, please. Say something." Very slowly, Tom's eyes fluttered open.

"Colt?" he croaked.

"Tom!" Colt breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Colt," he said. "I'm fine. I'm okay." Colt looked down at Tom's face illuminated by the bright dancing flames of the fire behind them.

"No," Colt said. "You're more than okay. You're...you're the most beautiful thing I've ever held in my arms." Tom was speechless.

"Sorry," Colt apologized. "I...I shouldn't have..." He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and looked away sheepishly. "I know you're with Kim and even if you weren't, you could never feel the same way, but I just wanted you to..."

"Colt," Tom interrupted him.

"What?"

Tom sat up, smiled at Colt, and then kissed him, passionately, deeply. Behind them, the helicopter went up in one final, triumphant burst of light and heat.

"Wow," Colt said as he pulled away.

"Yea," Tom said, smiling. "Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. As you probably noticed, most of the dialogue from this came from the episode A Spartan Love Story Part II, so Disclaimer: I don't own Surviving High School. <strong>

**If you're wondering, the reason I felt compelled to write this story (which took me about five hours to write completely. There goes my Saturday) is because I've always felt that Tom was gay. And now that I've mentioned it, you're gaydar's going to be going off left and right everytime he opens his mouth. So when he and Colt became roommates, I started to think, wow, how perfect are they for each other? I'm not anti-Colt-and-Denni, but i just really think that Colt and Tom would be an even better couple. I know they probably won't be, but let's hope that in the future, EA decides to create some gay SHS characters because all-straight characters is bo-ring! **

**Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Stay tuned for the bonus scene, coming soon (hopefully within the next few days) And, who knows, if I get reviews, I may just decide to write another SHS fic. :P**


End file.
